


Short Agito 1

by bellesfleurs, Blood_Ritual



Series: Long Agito AU [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, God!Agito au, Homesickness, M/M, hikawa has a humiliation kink and shouichi has a worship kink, mutual pining I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellesfleurs/pseuds/bellesfleurs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Ritual/pseuds/Blood_Ritual
Summary: Shouichi and Hikawa's relationship develops from where it was in Long Agito 1. There is more smut, and some homesickness. Questions are answered, and hopefully more are raised.Originally intended to be short bonus content, it ended up Longer than the original."I don't know how that happened." -Blood Ritual





	Short Agito 1

**Author's Note:**

> Google Docs doesn't paste strikethroughs into here so if it doesnt make sense I probably forgot a strikethrough. This one's Entirely New Content so I haven't placed images in it yet. Just go by the pics in the last fic if you want to imagine stuff.
> 
> Concepts by Flowers, Plant knowledge and Defensor are thanks to Tep. Writing, as always, is done by Blood Ritual~
> 
> Oh yeah one last thing: I mentioned Defensor once. She's Godai Minori, and the goddess in charge of protecting children. You get to meet her later.

It was just a few days after they'd fucked, a few days after the full moon. Hikawa hadn't seen Shouichi make a mistake while gardening but he'd watched his godly patron carry a whole shitload of gardening supplies around just to show off.

Shouichi, for his part, had made Hikawa carry many more vegetables around the garden than he'd carried gardening supplies. While teaching Hikawa how to discern between weeds and crops, how much water to give the pear trees, and where to plant brassicae (in the shade), Shouichi made fun of Hikawa constantly.

"You have to water the cabbage, not drown it Hikawa." Shouichi smirked, holding a hand out for the bucket.

"I swear to Agito, Shouichi, this is harder than it looks!!!" Hikawa shoved the bucket at Shouichi, not caring that some splashed onto the god.

"You swear to  _ me." _ Shouichi deadpanned.

"Stop making fun of me! I don't even know why I'm still here at this point. Why haven't I left to return to my village in the middle of buttfuck nowhere? Why am I still pursuing being your Chosen Warrior?"

"Hikawa. I heard that with my godly sense."

"Great, you can read minds too. Tell me again how little there is on mine!" Hikawa insisted.

"No, Hikawa, that means something is  _ bothering _ you. Something you need to get off your chest."

"And why should I tell you? You're just going to make fun of me for it," Hikawa sulked.

"Making fun of you is a pastime. My actual job is to listen to mortals and help them solve their problems. And you're my Chosen Warrior, so that includes yours too."

Hikawa took a breath. "You want the truth?"

"No, just some sweet lies you made up on the spot because you think I don't care what you think," Shouichi waved his hand. "Of  _ course _ I want the truth, Hikawa."

"That doesn't really reassure me," Hikawa muttered, taking a breath. "But here goes." He stared Shouichi directly in the eyes, reddening gradually as he spoke words.

"You're constantly making fun of me and you have no idea how horny that's making me."

Shouichi smirked. He put his hand on Hikawa's shoulder, fisting the ugly toga while trying desperately not to snicker. "Oh Hikawa, don't tell me…...you were so slow to gather my nuts earlier because getting mocked constantly makes you horny?"

Hikawa shifted. He had been shuffling around the Temple gardens with a magnificent boner hidden only by his ugly blue tunic.

"And you want to fuck me, Agito, for making fun of you, but are probably still a little bit afraid of me because I'm a god?" Shouichi leaned sveltely against his hoe.

Swallowing hard, Hikawa nodded.

Shouichi lifted Hikawa's chin with one gentle hand. "Don't be worried. I've been horny these past few days too but I didn't ask because I didn't want to force you into fucking again."

"You  _ want _ to do it again?" 

An idea hit Hikawa as the god wrapped his arms around him, a thought that made him tremble with want: Shouichi made fun of him when he was horny.

"Carry me to bed, Hikawa~" Shouichi whispered into his ear.

"Aren't you powerful enough for that?" Hikawa asked, lifting Shouichi easily.

"I just like the feel of your hands on me," Shouichi murmured. "You're so gentle with me."

"Just because you  _ can _ handle worse doesn't mean you should have to," Hikawa mumbled, nearly tripping on his way to the temple steps. When he arrived at the cool stone, a slapping noise echoed after his every footstep. Shouichi kissed his neck below Hikawa's ear. "It sounds just like us in a moment."

Hikawa tripped up the steps, bruising his shin and launching both himself and Shouichi headlong towards the nearest fat pillar. Shouichi bruised his shoulder breaking their fall, then twisted to glare at Hikawa.

"You couldn't even handle  _ that? _ Way to ruin the mood."

"I'm sorry," Hikawa murmured in a horrified whisper. "Are you okay?" He brushed his fingertips lightly across Shouichi's skin, finding a golden bruise which was already fading.

"I won't even feel it in a moment," Shouichi smugly told him, watching Hikawa marvel at his golden blood and rapid healing. "Now slow down and walk carefully this time. I don't want to recover from multiple stab wounds because you tripped right near my cooking knives."

"I won't trip again, Lord Agito," Hikawa murmured.

"Good," Shouichi purred, tempted to distract Hikawa again. He elected to hold off, because he didn't actually want Hikawa to trip again. "Bring me to my room."

This was the second time Hikawa had been inside Shouichi's room. It was the most magnificent of all the rooms, as it was designed for the comfort of the Human Who Was Agito back when the Temple was built. Shouichi supposed Hikawa was staying at a nearby hotel, because he always showed up early in the morning for breakfast, already bathed for the day.

This time, Hikawa got to look around the ornate room as Shouichi searched for his Sacred Oil. It was under a blanket in the opposite corner which Shouichi had kicked off on account of it being summer. Yes, his bed was beside a wall. Yes, the blanket was slumped a ridiculous ways away.

"Go get my Sacred Oil. Or do you want to fuck the designer of this place instead?" Shouichi teased his Chosen Lover, who was still ogling the room.

Hikawa's cheeks turned pink. "I'd rather fuck you. Where's your Sacred Oil?" Shouichi pointed to it.

Swifter than seabirds when there's a picnic nearby, Hikawa shuffled over there and back. He set the world record for the fastest run with a boner. Shouichi laid back, content to watch Hikawa. When the mortal returned, brushing his bangs out of his face, he leaned down to kiss Shouichi, running his hand down the god's side. Shouichi for his part attempted to take off the ugly blue tunic Hikawa was wearing.

"Mmmf,  _ Agito," _ Hikawa moaned, pulling away from the kiss.

"Stick with my human name, and I'll moan  _ your _ name this time," Shouichi smirked, kicking off his sandals and pulling the toga from his shoulder. "Deal?"

_ I'm fucking Agito and he doesn't want me to call him Agito, _ Hikawa thought.

"You saying 'Shouichi' makes it more...  _ personal," _ Shouichi murmured, guiding Hikawa closer with a hand on the mortal's back. He can feel Hikawa's breath against his neck. "Hearing Agito all the time feels like I have a godly duty I'm forgetting. With Shouichi, I can finally relax."

As Hikawa slowly kissed Shouichi's neck, he explored the god's collarbone and got serenaded by Shouichi's moans. He helped ease the toga off Shouichi's hips, then sat still as Shouichi bit his neck back and sensually worked the ugly blue toga over Hikawa's head.

If his mortal's hair was mussed in an irresistible come-hither way afterwards, that was merely a coincidence.

Hikawa kissed his way down to Shouichi's groin, at which point Shouichi decided to indulge himself just a bit. "Suck me off first."

Hikawa took him all the way in and started bobbing. Shouichi hissed. "Not like  _ that _ , Hikawa, I want to savor it instead of coming right away."

Hikawa pulled away, leaning up to kiss Shouichi. "What do you want, then?"

"Lick my tip, tease me. Use your wonderful mouth Hikawa, but don't take me in all the way."

Hikawa nodded, licking golden precome from Shouichi's tip. "Is this better?" he asked. Shouichi melted a little, brushing his head gently.

"Yes, keep doing that." Shouichi commanded. Hikawa kept licking, slowly and gently, as Shouichi sank back onto his bed in bliss. He squeezed Hikawa's shoulder to get his attention.

Hikawa looked up, pausing with his tongue against Shouichi's cock. He saw the vulnerable look on Shouichi's face and smiled, his eyes narrowing in question.

"I suppose…. you can suck at me now.  _ But," _ Shouichi snapped, staring imperiously at Hikawa, "Only with your mouth. No throat because that makes me come too quick. Keep up that licking too, I like it."

Hikawa nodded, pulling Shouichi's tip with his tongue. "Okay, Shouichi."

He sucked shallowly at the erect cock, running his tongue over the tip every so often. The unpredictability of his wanton gulps was driving Shouichi insane. He loved how spontaneous Hikawa was. He loved feeling Hikawa's hands on his balls and thighs, brushing gently against them as he worked.

Hikawa could feel the tension in Shouichi's thighs and embraced it, sucking harder and faster. He popped off for a moment, stroking the length leisurely to keep Shouichi on edge. "In a moment, Shouichi, I want you to cum for me nice and slow. I'm going to swallow it  _ all _ down so you have the best experience. Alright, babe?"

Shouichi nodded, not trusting himself with words. He placed a hand in Hikawa's hair, panting. He watched as Hikawa bobbed his cock in his throat, felt the waves of orgasm lap against his body, covering him with much pleasure at first and then echoes of it.  _ "Hikawa…. _ Hikawa!" As his fingers curled against Hikawa's head, he felt Hikawa's throat tighten around him. Hikawa swallowed his golden cum with that face handsomer than a thousand suns, until Shouichi could breathe again.

"That… was good….. No, it was GREAT…….. no, AMAZING," Shouichi murmured.

"How long do I need to wait for you to be ready to fuck again?" Hikawa asked, now painfully hard. Shouichi sucked in a breath.

"First of all, I'm ready now, amd second of all, no 'thank you Great Agito, love of my life?' Rude."

"Huh?"

"I don't need to wait to fuck again. I have no cooldown period. I am an unstoppable fuck beast. Nah, just kidding, I'm actually a god which is cooler."

"Thank you Shouichi, love of my life," Hikawa murmured breathlessly. An aftershock of pleasure crept down Shouichi's spine.

"Mmm, don't mention it," Shouichi demurred, still grinning. Being so powerful was sexy, especially when Hikawa reminded him of it. Hikawa tried to climb onto the bed, but banged his bruised knee against the side instead. He let out a wince, which Shouichi picked up on immediately.

"What hurts, Hikawa?" He sat up, helping Hikawa onto the bed.

"Oh, this is from when I tripped earlier," Hikawa said, examining the bruise and then shrugging. "I was in a rush, what can I say?"

"You can ask me to heal it. Come here." Shouichi leaned down to the proffered leg and pressed his lips to it, letting the mortal run his hands softly through his hair.

"Mm, Shouichi," Hikawa moaned as Shouichi released his godly energy into him. "That feels so good, babe."

"Your leg's healed," Shouichi reported with an air of confidence buoyed by Hikawa's moans. "I don't want to let my personally selected acolyte stay injured if I can help it." He started to reach for Hikawa's length, then stopped. "May I, my mortal?"

Hikawa nodded. "Go for it, Shouichi."

Shouichiran his fingers over Hikawa's impressive length as his eyes darkened with lust. He felt Hikawa shove his hips toward his hand and smiled smugly. "Feeling too desperate to 'prepare' me this time? If so I can do it myself." There was nothing magic couldn't fix.

Hikawa sat up, opening his eyes. "I can prepare you. I always have to. If I didn't do it well enough you could get injured, and I don't want that."

"You've  _ seen _ me heal from stuff." Shouichi pointed out.

"I decided I wanted to marry you at age  _ seven," _ Hikawa muttered, turning red. "Well, Agito, but Agito is  _ you _ , so- I mean, there's no way I'm ruining my chances of that for having sex faster."

"You- you've grown up a lot since then," Shouichi said, placing both hands on his cheeks. "... _ Anyone _ would be lucky to marry you. I will allow this 'preparation' once more."

Hikawa worked three fingers into Shouichi once more, then slid his dick into Shouichi's ass. "I'll let you adjust," he told the red-faced god below him. "Tell me when you want me to move."

"Get going  _ now," _ Shouichi ordered impatiently. "I want you to start slowly and get faster as you get closer to coming."

"Yes, Shouichi," Hikawa murmured. "Although, I must admit, I won't last long."

"Me neither, and…. you can call me Great Agito  _ sometimes,"  _ Shouichi amended. Hikawa nodded, brushing Shouichi's hair out of his face before kissing him. He pulled out to thrust softly back into Shouichi. Both let out soft moans, staring at each other.

Hikawa thrusted again, a bit harder this time.

He got faster after that, and Shouichi's moans, especially of his name, pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

"Shou..i...chi… I'm going-" he attempted.

"Go," Shouichi urged. "I'm with you--  _ Hikawa!" _

"Shouichi," Hikawa moaned, low and desperate. He felt himself come in Shouichi, as Shouichi's muscles tightened around him. Shouichi nutted gold onto himself at the same time.

They took some time to ride out the pleasure, letting their breathing slow. Shouichi cleaned up the mess with magic and Hikawa let himself flop on Shouichi, wishing he was brave enough to kiss him afterwards too.

Shaking from the afterglow, Shouichi wrapped an arm around Hikawa. He felt the mortal's breath on his chest, slowing. Peaceful.

"Where do you stay?" Shouichi asked. Hikawa immediately tensed.

"What?"

"Which hotel?"

"I'm sorry… I don't know what you're talking about," Hikawa murmured.

"Where are you staying, if it's not here? Surely my Chosen Warrior must be renting a place at the best hotel in my city. So, which one did you choose?" Shouichi asked.

"I don't know," Hikawa muttered. "Renting costs money and I thought you'd want all of mine."

"Then where on earth did you decide to sleep every night?" Shouichi watched as Hikawa sat up, still shakily from the bliss, and got off of him. "Wait!  _ Please _ don't go!"

Hikawa turned away so Shouichi couldn't see his blush."Oh. I, uh…. I'm just camping out in your woods."

Shouichi frowned. This was not a location worthy of his new lover. "Go get your stuff. I know a better place for you to stay. Somewhere with a roof."

Hikawa smiled at him briefly before putting his clothes back on and heading for the door. As he went to leave, he hesitated.

"Hey, Shouichi… what's a hotel?"

Shouichi's eyes flashed with an emotion as yet unnamed which can only be described as: complete acceptance of one's life as a morosexual.

"You really are from that tiny village, huh." Shouichi smiled fondly. "Never left?"

"Not until now," Hikawa shook his head. Shouichi smiled grimly, expecting this response.

"Go get your stuff. I will dress to give you a tour of the best hotels." It was the least he could do after the phenomenal dick he'd just received. Even if he'd rather be sleeping off the fuck with his chosen consort.

"I'll be back!" Hikawa shouted over his shoulder as he jogged away.

-

He returned with a blanket, a leather water pouch, a staff, and a carving knife. Aside from that, he didn't have anything more than what Shouichi had already seen.

Shouichi whistled. "Were you traveling light?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I prioritized speed over comfort, Lord Agito." Hikawa explained. "Anything more and it would have slowed me down. I thought you were going to stay mad at me, so I was going to wander once you turned me down." Defensor's words about not overwhelming this mortal with love right away came back to Shouichi. He bit back the response 'I would  _ never _ turn you down or kick you out,' instead picking up an apple to peel.

"I ran into bandits a few times, but they feared you enough not to rob me."

Shouichi remembered the times he'd sternly lectured the bandit leaders telepathically about his Chosen Warrior and tried not to grin. He tossed the completely unbroken apple peel into the compost outside and bit into the succulent flesh.

"I gave away my goat tho, because she ate the snack I packed."

"Speaking of snacks, have you eaten yet?" Shouichi murmured, pointing the apple at Hikawa.

"No, but I can find food." Hikawa sighed. "Please don't smite me for this, but I stole some food on the way here."

Shouichi turned around to get his favorite pot down from the shelf it was on. He fought down tears from a unique emotional blend: pride that Hikawa was talking to him, and sorrow that Hikawa was driven to steal the fruits of other gardeners' labors.  _ Especially _ gardeners without literal acres of land to grow on. He had to go back to making fun of Hikawa before the mortal got suspicious.

"You can't figure out how to grow a tiny garden along with you while you walk? Pathetic," Shouichi teased, passing Hikawa the pot. "Fill this with water from the well."

Hikawa grinned. "Leave this to me, Lord Agito."

 

-

 

After a cabbage special courtesy of Shouichi, the two toured Shouichi's favorite three hotels. Once Hikawa heard the innkeeper's descriptions of his deals, he began to realize what a hotel was and why someone would want to stay there.

The innkeepers knew Shouichi, too. They kept fawning over him and calling him "boy" and comparing recipes with him. Hikawa found it odd, that some had known him for so long without suspecting he was a god. He also had a mixture of awe, because Shouichi was well-connected, and loneliness, because he didn't know anyone there. Even when Shouichi introduced him, he could tell they were sizing him up. He hoped he didn't embarrass Shouichi by whooping and hugging the innkeeper when he realized what a hotel was.

Add to that the sheer scale of the city. Each hotel was bustling and crowded, and had a busy staff cooking for the guests. The hotels were each twice the size of the temple Hikawa had grown up in, although they had different layouts. They were all found after a brisk walk through winding corridors, back alleys, and once through the kitchens of a large and elegant restaurant. When the head chef saw Shouichi, however, he smiled and clapped him on the back. Hikawa was amazed, yet somehow unsurprised when the man thanked Shouichi for some beets and cauliflowers last week.

The streets, too were packed. Hikawa had never seen any crowd even  _ resembling _ the fraction of Agitopolis' population which he had passed today. People spilled into the streets and dodged when carts rolled by. Horses were rare at the heart of Agitopolis because they were so big and easily spooked.

"So there you have it," Shouichi told him when they had left the last hotel. The crowd of people outside had shrunk, as the sun was beginning to sink. "Those are hotels. What do you think?"

"I liked the food in the last one. That smelled really good. No idea what it was called, though."

"Hm…" Shouichi murmured, making a mental note to cook it for Hikawa.

"But if I had to choose any to stay in, I'd say the first one. It had rooms which were just a tad homier than the others and, well… I." Hikawa blinked away tears, trying to pretend he wasn't homesick without knowing what homesickness was.

"Are you alright?" Shouichi stopped on the road ahead of him, not turning so he could murmur softly to Hikawa.

"I miss home terribly, and I feel lost in this large city," Hikawa griped. "If that's not a resounding 'no' I don't know what is."

Shouichi was quiet. He remembered waking up still thinking he was in the City in the Clouds only to realize he was in the mortal world instead. There was no cure except getting used to the new place you were in. "Hold my hand and I'll take us back to the temple," he finally said. Hikawa took his hand immediately and he teleported them back to the temple.

"You could stay here too if you wanted," Shouichi muttered. "I won't charge rent and you hang out here most of the time anyways."

Hikawa stared out at the last of the sunset darkening against the two mountains outside. He looked at Shouichi. "Do I get the official tour here, too?"

"Of course. Here is my storage cabinet for my beets," Shouichi began, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He took Hikawa through most of his vegetable storage. "I will quiz you on this in the morning," he promised with a wink. Finally, he led Hikawa to the room where they'd fucked twice already. "Here is your room."

"But where are  _ you _ going to sleep?"

"Right there beside you."

Hikawa gave Shouichi a confused look. "Is apologizing and having sex twice really enough to warrant inviting me to move in with you?" If he didn't know better he'd think Shouichi was going to propose to him on the spot.

Shouichi grinned in a way he thought Hikawa would interpret as cryptically. In reality, he just looked goofy. Hikawa interpreted it as confused.

"Who made you food back home?" Shouichi asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hikawa scratched his head.

"You'll see. Just answer it."

"Me. Or the General. Sometimes my ex did."

"And Who was the best cook?"

"The General. He always had a soft spot for Ozawa and me, since we were also orphans."

"I've been cooking for longer than all those human's lives combined. And if I were to cook you a godsdamn feast every day for the rest of your life, it still wouldn't pay you back for the quality sex we just had. So I am offering you my humble abode, my blankets, and my bodily warmth as well."

_ That _ didn't sound desperate at all.

"I just don't know about this. I really miss home, you know." Hikawa looked up.

"If you wanted to return, then I wouldn't force you to stay," Shouichi murmured. "Take a few days and think it over. You're only here to learn how to take on the role of being my Chosen Warrior, anyway." He turned to get out the cooking supplies. "In the meantime, I'm going to make dinner."

He teleported the ingredients there and let Hikawa watch him recreate the raspberry tart they'd smelled and tasted earlier at the third inn. Hikawa rested his cheek against the table, blinking long and slow like he was about to fall asleep.

Shouichi poked him in the nose, grinning. "You can't fall asleep, you haven't even sung my praises as a chef yet."

"I did that at home in the temple," Hikawa mumbled. "I knew every song about you." He sat up, blinking owlishly. "Doesn't that sound just a little weird?"

"Yeah but… it's no weirder than how  _ I _ decided I Iiked you, so we're even." Shouichi said, turning away to put the tarts onto wooden plates carved by his fifth ever Grand priest.

"I've known people who were into hornier things," Hikawa said, thinking of the apology sex thing.

Not wanting to explain himself to Hikawa, Shouichi just let it go. He turned around and presented Hikawa with a plate piled high with foods. "Good eats will grant you smooth poops!"

Hikawa's taste buds experienced a sexual awakening that night. His stats, like energy and contentedness, increased very much. He even experienced the first (and possibly only) epiphany of his lifetime.

"I know what I want to do tomorrow," Hikawa announced, setting down his fork after clearing the plate.

Shouichi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to write a letter to my best friend," Hikawa explained.

"Do you even know how to read?" Shouichi asked.

"Of course," Hikawa murmured. "It just takes a while."

"I'm glad to know I'll be left to garden alone for awhile," Shouichi pouted. "I'll check the leaves of my pear trees for aphids then."

"What will you do if you find one?" Hikawa asked.

"Conjure up a ladybug," Shouichi grinned, gathering up the dinner plates. "I've spoiled you all day, you should help with these."

"I've got this," Hikawa said, cleaning them off. "Me'n Ozawa used to do these every night after dinner with Ichijou."

"Hurry up, then. I can't wait forever for you to get to bed."

That was a lie. He'd wait forever if he had to.

-

_ Dear Ozawa, _

_ Although I've been having fun living at Shouichi's Temple, I miss home. I hope Rei's added more to that flute piece she composed earlier. I miss getting into mischief with you and getting scolded by Ichijou. You always talked him out of the worst groundings. _

_ The food here is heavenly. I met Shouichi, who's a god and also Agito, and he's teaching me how to be Agito's Chosen Warrior. So far it's been a lot of gardening and helping to cook. Shouichi lets me sleep with him every night and fuck him as well. He's very friendly unless he's horny then he's mean. _

_ Tell the General and the monks I said hi! _

_ Hikawa _

He'd ended up dictating it to an uninvested scribe at the communications office before telling them his location amd the name/location of his contact.

A few weeks later, he received another letter.

_ Dear Hikawa, _

_ Rei's finished her flute piece, and two more as well. I have invented another crossbow model. I've begun writing a book about how it moves. The General and priests all miss you too. They want you to come back and visit. _

_ So, it sounds like Shouichi is your boyfriend, then? If not, you'll figure it out. _

_ I might go on another book tour just to visit you and my girlfriends. _

_ Ozawa _

Hikawa remembered the boyfriend question partway through sex with Shouichi that night. The god was very close, almost about to nut, when Hikawa stopped breathlessly.

"Shouichi."

"Wh…  _ what?" _ Shouichi snapped.

"What are we?"

_ "Fucking," _ the god told him, impatient to cum.

"I mean, are we courting?"

"What do  _ you _ think, Hikawa?" Shouichi snapped, frustrated.

Hikawa pulled out, tears dripping down his cheeks.It took 0.5 seconds for Shouichi to realize how he'd fucked up. He ignored his horniness and sat up.

"I'm sorry, Hikawa." Shouichi sighed. "I don't know if we're courting, but I  _ do _ know that when you are by my side, everything feels right in the world."

Hikawa sniffled, looking up. "Really?"

Shouichi leaned in to embrace him. "Yes, really." He kissed Hikawa's cheek, tasting the salt of his tears. "In fact, if we're not courting already, I want to show you how much I want to be."

When the sun rose that morning, it shone on two happy idiots. Whether they would remain happy once faced with a plight on their cabbages....... remains to be seen B)


End file.
